


【翻译】得无偿失（One Other Such Victory）

by Brushhh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Consent Issues, M/M, Reconciliation, feeeeeeeelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushhh/pseuds/Brushhh
Summary: 威震天清楚，如果他现在想要与红蜘蛛进行肢体或者语言上的交锋，红蜘蛛只会逆来顺受，然后饮泣吞声，然后含垢忍辱——直到威震天被迫作出抉择：要么杀了他，要么给予仁慈。两种选择都是不可接受的。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 11





	【翻译】得无偿失（One Other Such Victory）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Other Such Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827598) by [variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/variative/pseuds/variative). 



“你要求见我。”

红蜘蛛的声音平淡而空洞，让威震天近乎难以分辨。上次对决之后，他便被修理好了，但现在他的声音仍旧参杂着疲倦的静电噪音，就像他举着威震天的武器抵在胸口，乞求他快点动手的那时候一样。

这个声音几乎要令威震天的内部构件扭曲，燃料系统就快发出可怖的咬合声。他强行阻断了情感模块产生影响力的权限，然后这种感觉如烟消云散了。

“坐下。”威震天直指铺位，命令道。

他本人则坐在一张办公椅上，任由大块的崭新四肢舒展，如同高坐于王座之上。红蜘蛛在门口踌躇着，正当威震天准备因他的抗从而怒吼时，他终于躲闪般的溜了进来，在那边的床上坐下了。

该死的红蜘蛛。他咬牙切齿。

威震天花了片刻时间审视他奸诈的二把手 —— 他的游击。他本希望红蜘蛛能抓住这种势头；在前一天将那些溃烂的情感创伤全部揭开后，他能够恢复至以往的状态，至少在一定的程度上 ——

但他没有。

红蜘蛛被修复的地方仅限于威震天之前对他造成的伤害。他的涂装斑驳，裸露的金属比之前多得多，但起码他的身体轮廓恢复了干净和平整。在那刚被拉直的机翼上，后缘的副翼正紧张地扇动着，不过除此之外，他浑身接近僵硬。手无寸铁的红蜘蛛只是瘫坐在那里，双臂防护性地环抱腹部，低着头，光学镜 —— 小芯地躲避着威震天 …… 泛着暗淡的浑浊黄光。

如果要说有什么不同的话，那就是他变得软弱了：先前的那种惊慌的、疯狂的、歇斯底里的、绝望的状态已经全然被麻木的听天由命所取代。威震天快要被一种突如其来的冲动压倒，他想摇晃红蜘蛛，把他打倒在地，用脚跟踩住他的后颈，直到他别无选择，直到他不得不反抗，直到他重燃起对于威震天的满芯恨意，然后发泄出来，试图在他的愤怒之中伤害他。

但是威震天清楚，如果他现在想要与红蜘蛛进行肢体或者语言上的交锋，红蜘蛛只会逆来顺受，然后饮泣吞声，然后含垢忍辱 —— 直到威震天被迫作出抉择：要么杀了他，要么给予仁慈。

两种选择都是不可接受的。

威震天站了起来。红蜘蛛没有畏缩，但是他的副翼却一下子都僵直了，而翅膀则在背后收拢着。威震天选择忽略这一点，转而走向能量分配器，他倒了两方杯的高纯，转身时看见红蜘蛛正在怀疑地盯着他。不过他又立马垂下了头，然而，嘴唇却形似因愤怒而上翘 —— 是因为他的偷瞄被发现 —— 还是因为威震天？游击的思维是一张错综复杂的进程网，其中一个可能是原因，或者两者兼有，又或者完全是另外一回事。

当威震天将能量块递给红蜘蛛的时候，他确切地收下了，“谢谢您，陛下。”他毫无热情地说道，仍然不愿正视威震天的眼睛。他同样不愿一直拿着能量块，仅仅是把它放在了他的膝盖上。

“喝了。”威震天凶狠地说。

红蜘蛛犹豫地把它举到了嘴边。他勉强啜了一口，翅膀在吞咽的时候随之抽动，然后把方块放回了膝盖上。

威震天的怒意冲进了一个气体置换循环。“你昨天乞求我杀了你，而我没有那样做；现在又觉得我会毒死你了？红蜘蛛，不管我对你的安排是什么，你觉得我需要依靠这些高纯的影响来削弱你对我保持的戒备吗？”

“我为什么会在这？”

这是一个犀利的问题，红蜘蛛终于看向了威震天。更糟糕了；对上平淡的黄色视线，凝视那张脸上懈怠且无神表情，威震天的芯里想道。

他并没有直接回答，而是把方块举到唇边，若有所思地喝了一大口，然后告诉红蜘蛛：“你在这里是因为我的渴望。还需要进一步的解释吗？”

“哦。”红蜘蛛吭声了，伴随一阵忽然穿过身体的战栗。他咽了咽喉咙，手指紧扣住能量块，“不需要，陛下。我完全能理解。”他愤恨地说着，两个入口面板啪的一声打开了：一个在他的臀部，一个在他的胸前。他别过头去，“继续吧。”

在威震天只能以失望目视红蜘蛛的片刻后，他猝然崩溃了，充斥静电的声音喊道：“别搞这些游戏了，威震天。我 —— 我不能 —— ”

“你不能什么？”威震天好奇地问。

“我不能再忍受了！”红蜘蛛尖叫，猛地站了起来，手里的能量块被甩到了房间另一边的墙上，即刻成了乱七八糟的碎片。他的拳头徒劳地捶打一同站着的威震天的胸膛，哭喊着：“你想要对接，看在普神的份上拿走吧！如你所愿！我是你的，威震天，我是你的了，你可以随芯所欲地殴打我、强迫我、羞辱我，这 —— 这些 —— 你想要的不正是这些吗 —— ？”他拖着脚步，颓丧地退回到铺位上，沉重地倒了下去，把身体蜷缩成一团可怜的球，只露出臀部的接口。“别玩花样，”红蜘蛛咕哝着，“我受不了了。”

这令人作呕。威震天厌恶它如此的令人作呕。这让他除了诚实，别无他选。

“你告诉我不要玩花样，”威震天叹了口气，

红蜘蛛没有反应，

“我没有伤害你的意愿，红蜘蛛。”威震天说。

红蜘蛛疑忌地吸了吸气。“那么，我又为什么会在这里呢？”他冷笑道 —— 终于有点像从前的他自己了。威震天居然感觉到内芯的不悦有所缓解。

真他渣的让人恼火。他情感上的满足什么时候与他这个积极策反的副官那令人无法忍受的芯境晴雨表联系在一起了？

无论如何都该死。

威震天坐在红蜘蛛的身旁，迫使着自己的内芯平静下来。他好奇地打量起游击挤成一团的身体 —— 不能不说有些奇怪，在他身边的一厘米内看见的不是抛光后的亮泽，而是驳杂和粗钝。“还在痛吗？你看起来被修复得很彻底。”

红蜘蛛抽搐了一下，“我告诉过你不要再和我耍把戏了。”他尖声尖气地说。

威震天发出了低沉的轻笑，“你竟敢命令我？”他忍俊不禁，带着狡黠地说道，随后伸出了手，用拇指和食指顺着翅膀的边沿向下滑动。

“我 —— ”

“红蜘蛛，”威震天低语，拽住了红蜘蛛机翼下的支柱，让他喘不过气来，“我不想伤害你。”

“随你吧。”红蜘蛛的声音有些颤抖，但光学镜中发出的光芒已经足够明亮，足以被他支撑在铺位上的金属手臂反射。

威震天哼了一声，手指沿机翼与身体连接处的铰链探索，直至金属开始嘎吱作响，红蜘蛛被咬破的嘴唇后发出了一声沉闷的呻吟。

“你现在看起来很不错。”威震天抚摸着关节，说道。

“我现在看起来就像从铁渣堆走出来的。”红蜘蛛不屑地说，“恭维话是不会让你得到什么的，威震天。”

威震天俯下身，对着红蜘蛛的接收器低声道：“威震天大人，向你致意。”

一个撇起的嘴唇成为了回应 —— 不知怎么的，这让威震天感到很愉悦；他挪动身体，把红蜘蛛拉得更近了一些，以便能更好地够到他的机翼。它们垂头丧气的样子与通常时那自信的状貌相差甚远，威震天轻抚这脆弱的机械时，它们缓缓地升进了他的手中。红蜘蛛颤抖得很厉害，以至于每当威震天的触摸变得平和时，手指便会反被碰出咔哒声。即使红蜘蛛的涂漆掉了一半，他仍然 —— 他还是 ——

“这是一种奇怪的惩罚，”红蜘蛛喃喃抱怨着，“变温柔了？”

威震天没有费芯回答这个问题。他的手移远，托起红蜘蛛的肩膀，让他自己转过身，谨慎地移动着机翼，直至他平躺在铺位上，让双腿伸直在威震天的身旁。红蜘蛛依然在用警惕的目光注视着他，但威震天只是伸出一只手，仔细地、认真地描画着他头盔的边缘线。

红蜘蛛的光学镜掠过犹豫。

“你在干什么？”他不耐烦地说道，但当威震天用一根手指划过他那严肃的薄唇时，声音戛然而止了；在那触摸之下的嘴唇变得柔软。

手指在继续往下走着。威震天的爪子轻轻敲打起红蜘蛛驾驶舱光滑的新玻璃，引擎的振动在他的指间回荡。

“不要 —— ”红蜘蛛发着抖，“不要 —— ”

威震天疑惑地哼声，抬头看向红蜘蛛的脸。有一瞬间，他看见了一种毫无掩瞒的惊愕，然后这面神色迅速被红蜘蛛隐藏了起来，阻截了威震天的深究。

“不要刮玻璃，”他厉声说道，目光移向了别处，“这是新的。”

“让我进去。”威震天的声音低沉。

“不。”红蜘蛛嘶嘶地说。威震天用爪子勾住了左涡轮机的轮辋，令他的光学镜变得明亮，身体微微拱起，喘息了一声。

“让我进去，”威震天重复了一遍，“我是你的主人。你是我的副指挥官，我的游击，我的红蜘蛛。让我进去。”

红蜘蛛的涡轮风扇进入了更高的转速档位，他茫然地盯着威震天看了一会儿，然后皱起眉脊，把脸转了过去。

“你是个叛徒，是个懦夫，”威震天灵巧地触摸红蜘蛛胸前仍开放着的接口，围绕它的边缘盘旋，使他浑身剧烈地颤抖，“是个白痴，红蜘蛛，但你仍然是我的。让我进去。”

“行了，”红蜘蛛喘着气说，“行了，威震天！”

“很好。”威震天弯下身体，从他的胸口掏出一根电缆线，顶进了红蜘蛛。

起初，什么都没有 —— 有的也只是一流串无用的、为了让人分芯和失衡的感官数据。当红蜘蛛向他传输了一些他自己的体温和压力度数时，威震天经历了短暂的混乱和眩晕；来于自身的重量在抵抑着他，背后的铺位在紧贴着他，红蜘蛛在覆压着他 —— 他掐住了红蜘蛛的喉咙，咆哮着，“该死的，红蜘蛛 —— ！”

“不要……”红蜘蛛发出轻柔的呜咽声，双手痛苦地紧抓着威震天的肘部，拇指在装甲的缝隙间抠挠。

威震天龇牙低吼：“让我进去。”

然后红蜘蛛照做了。他的脸扭向一边，仿佛不想知道他自己在做什么，自我厌恶、羞愧和仇恨于这不期然间涌出，威震天在贯穿他整个进程中的重压之下蹒跚而行，那可怕的期愿在剧烈燃烧，想被威震天接受 —— 去使红蜘蛛受到伤害，去使他被重新涤净，去使他归属于威震天。无论有多么黑暗，在红蜘蛛脑海里，威震天脚下若隐若现的阴影中，那里是安全的。三年来，他太过孤单， **太过暴露了。**

“我恨你，”红蜘蛛呼啸着，光学镜闪灼，“我恨你！”

“你这个蠢货。”威震天嘶吼，让红蜘蛛冲进了自己的进程，就如他将快感电波推入游击的电路那般。红蜘蛛的光学镜放大了，他胡乱地、无助地呻吟起来，伸出手紧抓着威震天的头盔后。他张开了双腿，威震天坐入它们之间，将胸甲压在了胸甲上。红蜘蛛风扇的嗡鸣，引擎，正在这里跳动的火种 —— 奏合的颤动传入了威震天的胸膛。

我的游击，威震天想着，我出色的游击。红蜘蛛被全然支配，他只知道这种感觉几乎和红蜘蛛在他的身下呼喊出的声音一样美妙，几乎和威震天自己的传感器迸发出的反馈波一样快乐。他让另一种快感波在红蜘蛛的电路里脉冲，伴随着核心深处的信念 —— 红蜘蛛是他的，红蜘蛛属于他，他的身边；不是躲在他的阴影下，而是站在他的身旁，同在帝国的光辉里，同在霸天虎的理想中。

“噢，噢，”红蜘蛛抽泣起来，“威震天，威震天 —— ”

“很好，”威震天喘着粗气，咬向红蜘蛛喉咙上的细缆索，厮磨他臀部上开着的接口，给予了一点甜蜜的脉冲电流，它们会在接入信道中反弹，直到抵达尽头之后消散，然后威震天便接着再施舍另一个。现在两个接口都充满了炽热、噼啪作响的快感，红蜘蛛不住恸号。如果感觉不是如此好的话，那就太可悲了 —— 威震天漠视着，大量的气息穿入排气循环，与红蜘蛛一道驶向无法回头的沿岸。

红蜘蛛的手指在威震天的头盔后刮擦，拖划着发光的紫色线条，而他那明亮的双眼在凝睇他的脸。

“你在撒谎，”红蜘蛛呻吟，牙齿陷进了他的嘴唇，视脊紧皱，光镜闪烁，仿佛处在痛苦之中。威震天的低吼声再次惊动红蜘蛛，让他滑离了威震天大部分的里进程，但他的嘴张开了，喘着气喊道：“你撒谎，你撒谎了，你撒谎了 —— 威震天！”

快感与原始且难以名状的激情，产生出的反冲力眩目震耳。

“红蜘蛛。”威震天的光学镜返线，声音沙哑。他俯身亲吻红蜘蛛的喉咙，久久摩挲他的大腿。他们的胸口仍相连着。威震天的冷却系统感到有些紧张。

“威 …… 威震天 …… ”红蜘蛛结结巴巴地说道，进气口翻腾着。他的手指在威震天的头盔后跳动，仿佛他不确定是把威震天拉近，还是推开。“你 —— 我 —— ”

“你现在明白了。”威震天的嘴唇轻贴红蜘蛛的下巴，沿着边缘喃喃低语。

既然他们现在已经接触过，红蜘蛛会明白的，正如威震天现在所明白的那样。

正如威震天看到了红蜘蛛在短短三年时间里所遭受的情绪上的崩溃，看到了他的恐惧、需求和解脱；红蜘蛛同样看到了威震天因自己正缓慢地从他在三年来第一次所见的废墟中挣脱而出的欣慰，看到了他对他的渴望，对他那才华横溢、敏锐过人、得以疯狂策划着阴谋对付他的头脑的欣赏，看到了他对他说了谎。

_ 让大家知道，要不是我们的资源告急，我们的人员伤亡，我们的兵力匮缺，我会分解你。 _

如果有一个理由可以把红蜘蛛炸成碎片，那就是威震天所缔造的帝国的崩塌。这是红蜘蛛本人为其篡夺企图而喜欢找的借口，并不是真的有人会相信：威震天正在把军队推向混乱和失败。没有人会说，威震天没有权利把红蜘蛛炸成碎片因为他实际上做了八百万年来一直在尖叫的这样一件事。除了闹翻天和惊天雷外，也没有人会为此感到特别不安。

但红蜘蛛依然在这。

他不能假装对他们中的任何一个感到抱歉。看见他那高傲的副官已经崩溃与绝望时，他并没有攥紧了拳头捂住他的火种舱，和看见针鼻的破臂残肢向他出示起霸天虎已溃不成军的可怜证据一样，使他的油箱被怒火点燃。

威震天小芯地收回他的电缆，再次将它们安全地固定在外壳后。红蜘蛛又咬了咬他的嘴唇，然后把脸埋向了威震天的脖子。他听见了红蜘蛛接口关闭的咔嗒声，随后唯一的声音便是在他们混杂的排气循环中。

离开红蜘蛛，笔直地坐在铺位边，这花了不相称的力气。他立刻感觉到了寒冷。

不过，仅这一次，红蜘蛛在房间里时，一切都很平静。红蜘蛛在身后移动的声响把威震天从思绪之中拉了出来。他微微地转过身去。红蜘蛛或多或少挺直了身体，目光低垂着说道：“那，我就走了。”

一时间，威震天什么也没有说。他的情感子系统正在与一些庞然大物进行着极其激烈的斗争。

无论他说什么，红蜘蛛也不会留下。

他想要红蜘蛛留下。

他 —— ** 他想要 —— **

红蜘蛛突然停了下来，猛然转向，低头盯住他的手——正在威震天的手中，腕部被松散地环绕着。

威震天的目光从未偏离红蜘蛛的脸。他知道自己在做什么。

他可能没有作出有意识的决定，但他知道。当然。很显然他的情感子系统要么是放弃了，要么是压制了它一直在抗争的什么东西 —— 威震天尚不明确那是哪一个 —— 然后踢掉了其中一些，这很难说得上是天才之举，它会迫使他抓住他内芯深处想要的，那仍在眼前臂弯里的一样东西。

红蜘蛛将他的手腕从威震天的手里抽了出来。威震天的手指几近颤抖，企望抓紧红蜘蛛，并在必要的时候强行把他拖回他的身边，伺服器在他重拾冷静，保持控制时挣扎着，做着让他离开的努力。但红蜘蛛没有立即跑开，然后尖叫着说威震天在对他动手动脚，或者，更糟糕 —— 也更可能，基于事情发展到这一步的情况 —— 像那些谨慎的、沮丧的阴影一样偷偷溜走；他只是站在那，低头看了威震天许久。

然后，嘴角慢慢地浮现出一抹微笑。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> “两军分开了；据说，皮洛士对一位向他表示祝贺的人这样道，再来一次这样的胜利（One other such victory），他就要彻底没命了。”  
> ——普鲁塔克-《希腊罗马名人传：皮洛士》
> 
> ———————  
> PS.  
> 标题的中文译名我也就根据皮洛士式胜利这个典故翻了，（我不会说是因为我觉得四字标题比较工整）咳


End file.
